


Pretty kitty.

by Timewaster87



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Read it and find out.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Pretty kitty.

You're staring again, sitting at the kitchen table with one hand propped up to support your chin.

No doubt you looked like a love struck idiot but in your defence he made it hard not to. Green hair bouncing wildly as he chatted happily about what you can only assume was one of his latest games with how excited his face looked.

He's beautiful. You know it's weird to say that about a boy but there was no other word that seemed to do him justice

"So what do you think?" Eyes snapping wide you push both of your hands flat against the table between you. 

Mumbling a noise of acknowledgment you nod for him to go on. Gar shoots you an unreadable look and you try to wipe your chin subtly hoping that you haven't been drooling.

"You'll be amazing pretty kitty." You know this dangerous, wild shot in the dark could still backfire. If he catches on you haven't been listening then he's unfortunately going to ask why and as much as you were bursting to tell him you honestly just couldn't deal with that conversation.

To your relief Gar beams at you and you're starting to think that maybe you've gotten away with drooling over him like a twelve year old fawning over their first crush. "Thanks Y/N." 

"But you know my name is beast boy, right?" His eyes light up with playfulness and you swear you could almost melt on the spot.

"Yeah well pretty kitty is more you, you know you're pretty and well... Meow." You waggle your eyebrows suppressing a snort at the fierce blush now coating his cheeks.

"Really? Cause I figured since you've been staring at me so intensely for the past hour that you must have forgotten my name or something." It's the way he doesn't miss a beat that lets you know that you haven't gotten away with anything.

The heat spreads involuntarily across your face before you can stop it ... Great, now you were the one blushing.


End file.
